


Silver City, Golden Heart

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Jensen, Elf Jensen, First Time, Human Jared, M/M, Quests, Royalty, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is just your normal easy-going elf prince, that is until Jared, the adorably charming stable boy, is captured by an evil necromancer. Aided by fairies, a mage, and a brownie, Jensen must ward off werewolves, a troll, a siren, and one very cranky wyvern to get his beloved Jared back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver City, Golden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful [art](http://dephigravity.livejournal.com/80186.html) by [](http://dephigravity.livejournal.com</a>.%0A%0AI%20borrowed%20a%20couple%20of%20Elvish%20words%20from%20the%20amazing%20Tolkien%20\(ernil=prince,%20gwan%C3%BBr=brother,%20and%20h%C3%BBn=heart\)!)

Jensen hurries down winding stairs, through the great hall, and steps outside. He draws in a deep breath, the air sweet and fresh, but keeps walking, ignores the bustle around him. Crossing the court, he makes his way to the stables.

He finds Jared in one of the stalls, hand stroking the golden mane of Naur, whispering softly to him. He doesn't look up until Jensen is right there and he startles, pressing a hand to his chest.

"You scared me," he says, then laughs softly. "As always."

"Sorry," Jensen replies. "As always."

Jared grins and nods, looking Jensen up and down. "You look very fancy."

"I came right here from the meeting," Jensen says, looking down at himself. 

The pale green tunic with its silver stitching and fine boots are nothing he usually wears when he joins Jared in the stables, and he runs a hand through his hair with embarrassment. 

A delegation of the fairies from the Calad Eryn, the forest bordering their city, has been in the city for the past week and Jensen has been attending meetings and celebrations almost non-stop. He doesn't mind, because it gives him the opportunity see many old friends he rarely gets to see – but he hates dressing up. If it were up to Jensen, he would spend his life tolling around in the forests, shooting arrows, and riding horses. But he knows his duties and he knows he has to be prepared – it might not be for a very long time, but one day he will be the king of Celevon City, and Elven princes don't have dirt on their boots and straw in their hair. He has responsibilities, even if he tries to skirt them as often as he can.

"I wanted to come here before you go home for the night," he says. "Ask how your day was, how the horses are."

"Fine. Both the horses and I," Jared says. "I took Elen out for a ride today."

"I wish me and Naur could have joined you," Jensen replies. He reaches past Jared to stroke down the horse's muzzle. His arm brushes against Jared's, and Jensen feels the same thrill he always feels when he touches Jared. 

"You had important things to do," Jared says casually. 

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Hopefully, I'll have more time to go out for rides with you soon."

"I'll take good care of this one here for you until then," Jared promises, and Naur neighs as if he's agreeing.

"I know." Jensen nods, amusement coloring his voice. "It is getting late. I should return to the palace soon. Will I see you tomorrow? At the final celebrations, I mean?"

"Would I ever miss food and drinks and fairies' songs?" Jared asks with a smile.

"I can't say you ever have," Jensen replies. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Maybe I can talk you into one dance again this time?"

"Maybe," Jared says, ducking his head. Floppy brown hair falls into his face and Jensen wants nothing more than to run his fingers through it, tuck it back behind Jared's ears.

"Goodnight then, Jared," he says instead. 

"Good night," Jared replies, softly.

Walking back out of the stables, Jensen looks back once and finds Jared watching him. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other, like they're sharing a secret only they know. It makes hope bloom in Jensen's chest, the way it always does when Jared smiles at him.

+

"You are staring," Danneel whispers into Jensen's ear. She jumps back with a soft, melodic laugh when Jensen whirls around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jensen replies stiffly. "I was watching people dance."

"Hmm, no, you were watching a certain stable boy eat a platter of wild berries," she teases.

"He is not a boy," Jensen grumbles. "He has not been a boy in years."

"And you have had a crush on him for almost as long," Danneel reminds him. She gathers up her long, flowing dress a little and smiles. "Dance with me, Elven prince?"

"It would be my honor," Jensen replies with a mocking smile, because Danneel and he are way past formalities. She's been one of his best friends since they were both just children, when she came to stay in Celevon City with her mother for a while. Not all elves are overly fond of fairies – an old animosity that is not yet quite forgotten – but he and Danneel have always gotten along. She gets him, knows him in ways very few others do. Jensen suspects for a while their parents assumed they would fall in love one day – the elven prince and the fairy princess, a match that would forever make them allies, bind Celevon City and Calad Eryn together – but then they grew up and it never happened. It had been obvious to anyone that Jensen had no interest in Danneel, or any other woman, and when Jensen had told Danneel he realized he preferred men, she only laughed. 

Jensen offers his arm to Danneel now, and she takes it.

Under the shadows of trees that are as high as the palace and twinkling lights, Jensen spins her around. Big curls of dark red hair fall into her face as she laughs, the wreath of pale pink flowers not enough to hold them back, and her white dress twirls around her like water.

When the song ends, Danneel leans in close and rests her cheek against his. "Go," she murmurs. "Ask Jared to dance with you."

Jensen steps back with a smile and a small bow. "Thanks for the dance, Danneel."

"My pleasure," she says. "Now, go. He's been watching you all night."

"He has not," Jensen replies, but he looks across the square. Jared is kneeling between a small crowd of children – elves and fairies both – and it's obvious that he's telling them a story, gesturing around with his hands. All of the children are watching Jared with wide eyes and awed expressions, like Jared is the most fascinating person they've ever met. Jensen suspects it might actually be true. 

Jared is the only human in Celevon City – he was just a small kid himself when he'd been found in the woods almost twenty years ago. He'd been all alone, no family or other humans in sight and nobody in the towns nearby had known who he was either. With no place else to go, Jared stayed in Celevon City, taken in by a family and raised as one of them. Some elves are still a bit weary of him, even after all these years, but children without fail seem to love him. He's so tall and bright and happy, and Jensen is not surprised they are drawn to him.

Danneel gives him a small shove. "Go, _ernil_."

"I'll see you around," Jensen says, giving her a small smile before turning around. Jared looks up when Jensen approaches and his expression brightens even more.

"Jared."

"Jensen," Jared replies, smiling. He gets up, wiping his hands on his shirt. "It's a very nice evening."

"It is," Jensen agrees. "The wine is very good."

Jared laughs. "Yes," he agrees. "It is."

"So, do you think I can tear you away from your audience and talk you into dancing with me?"

Jared looks down at himself, dark breeches and a green shirt untucked at the front. "I didn't really have anything appropriate to wear. I'm not sure--"

"You look just fine," Jensen assures him and holds out his hand. 

Jared hesitates but then he places his hand in Jensen's, and Jensen leads him into the middle of the square. The song is light and entrancing, and Jensen feels warm and full from the wine and honey cake he's eaten way too much of, and he leans into Jared. Having Jared this close makes him feel both calm and excited, and for a second he closes his eyes, lets the hand that isn't clasped in Jared's stroke down Jared's broad back.

"You're a good dancer, human," he whispers.

Jared chuckles, warm breath against Jensen's ear. "You taught me how to dance, elf," he replies.

"Because nobody else in this city is tall enough to dance with like this," Jensen teases. Over Jared's shoulder, he meets Danneel's gaze. She winks at him before turning back to the group of fairies she's dancing in a circle with. Jensen ducks his head, forehead resting on Jared's shoulder, and hopes the song goes on forever.

+

The elves and the fairies have a final meeting the next day, and by the time Jensen makes it back to the stable he knows he's missed out on Jared's afternoon ride again.

Nobody is there, so Jensen decides to wait around for Jared to return. 

Naur's stall is empty, and Jensen feels a little guilty because Jared only ever takes Jensen's horse for a ride when Jensen hasn't been able to do it himself for too long. The fairies are leaving later that evening though, and Jensen promises himself to spend more time with Naur, and Jared, the next few days. 

He pats and feeds the other horses, and by the time he's made his rounds, Jensen starts to feel restless. Jared's usually gone for less than a couple of hours, returning long before dusk to check on the horses one last time before he leaves for the day. He should have been back a long time ago.

Jensen goes back outside and jogs down the winding paths through the city to the gates.

"Elloth," he calls, and the elf on guard turns around.

"Prince Jensen," he replies. "How can I help you?"

"Did Jared go out on a ride?"

"Yes, as always."

"Has he returned yet?"

"No," Elloth replies, and the realization seems to startle him a little. 

"He's been gone a lot longer than usual," Jensen says with a frown. "Did he say anything about going on a longer ride or something?"

Elloth shakes his head.

Jensen sighs. "I guess I will ride out and see if I can find him," he says. "Thank you."

He turns to the stables and gets Glîn, his father's horse, ready. He rides out, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

+

The city isn't far behind him, silver towers looming in the back, when he sees a horse at the edge of the forest. Jensen recognizes him even from afar.

"Naur," he calls, and spurs Glîn on, riding as fast as he can. When he reaches Naur he jumps off Glîn without waiting for her to slow down.

"Naur, come here," he murmurs. "What happened? Where's Jared?"

Naur neighs, and Jensen pats his side, shushing him. "Where's Jared?" he repeats, and he knows, without a doubt, that something horrible must have happened.

+

"We didn't find him," Danneel says, looking worriedly as she approaches Jensen. "Any word from anyone else?"

Jensen shakes his head. "Almost everyone is back. I thought we'd find him lying somewhere, hurt or – or –" He pauses and runs a hand over his face. "But there's nothing. How could he just _vanish_?"

"We'll find him," Danneel assures him, touching his arm softly. 

"What if we don't?" Jensen asks. "If only I'd left the meeting earlier, gone with him."

"Jensen," Danneel says. "This isn't your fault."

"If I never see him again," Jensen starts.

"You will. _Gwanûr_ , you will," she whispers and pulls him into a hug.

"Jensen!"

Jensen looks up to see a group of riders coming towards him, horses kicking up dust, and one of his father's guards swings down and bows in front of Jensen.

"Amdir," Jensen says. "Did you find Jared?"

"No. We do have some news, though. Unfortunately, it isn't good," Amdir says. "Prince, we have been informed that Moira was seen in the town of Amrún this morning and at the edge of the forest by midday. And scouts of the faeries saw a cloaked woman riding through the forest just a mere few hours ago, with a large bundle. We assume it was Moira."

"A bundle?"

"Large enough to be a person," Amdir says.

Jensen feels his stomach drop. "You think Moira has Jared?" he asks, a lump forming in his throat. "What would a necromancer want with Jared?"

Amdir shakes his head sadly. "I wish I knew."

Danneel curls her fingers around Jensen's elbow. "Let's sit down, Jensen," she murmurs. "You look pale."

"I can't," Jensen says, stepping back. "I have to go find him."

"You?" Danneel asks doubtfully.

"You think I can't do it?" Jensen snaps. "Jared needs help and you know I'm an excellent fighter. If anyone can help him, it's me. I'm not just going to sit around, waiting for someone else to go find him."

"And you think King Faron will let you go?" Danneel asks. "You think he will let you put yourself in danger?"

"It's not the king's right to keep me from going."

"But it is your father's right," Danneel says softly.

"I'm grown up, Danneel, and my decision's been made. I won't change my mind about this," Jensen says firmly, before he lowers his voice. "If you were in my place, if your – your Jared was kidnapped, would you not do anything to get him back too?"

"I would," Danneel admits, and sighs. "Fine. But you cannot go alone."

Amdir clears his throat. "If you allow me, I will inform the King of your decision, Prince Jensen, and we will see about who can best accompany you."

"I'll go with him," Danneel says, standing up straight. "Moira's house is at the other side of the forest, a few days ride away. I know the forest like the back of my hand."

"Not all of it," Jensen reminds her.

"Doesn't matter," Danneel replies and looks at Jensen resolutely. "I'm just as good a fighter as you, Jensen."

"Danneel, you don't have to."

"You're my best friend. I'll come with you," Danneel says. "Amdir, let us know when you and the King have decided on who will come with us."

"I will," Amdir says, and excuses himself.

Danneel gives Jensen an encouraging smile. "We'll find him," she says softly. "Now, come on, we need to plan a route to take that is safe, and we need weapons and supplies."

+

Danneel manages to convince Jensen to wait until the next morning to leave and Jensen has to admit traveling by night isn't a good idea, even if he doesn't like it.

He barely sleeps, restlessly lying in his bed and staring into the darkness, waiting for the sun to rise, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

He's up by dawn, dresses in haste, putting on a thick, brown belt with his sharpest dagger, and grabs his bow and arrows. They've have made a plan for a tentative route, and Jensen prays Amdir has arranged a good group of people. 

Jensen is the first one in the court and he paces impatiently, glancing up at the pale pink sky.

"You're late," he says when he hears soft footsteps behind him, barely more than rustling of fallen leafs. 

"You're early," Danneel replies flippantly. 

Jensen turns around and, to his surprise, finds not only Danneel there but Genevieve too. She's one of Danneel's closet confidants, and Jensen knows she's friends with Jared too, hanging out with him whenever she's in the city. For a while, it bothered Jensen more than he cared to admit until Danneel assured him Genevieve had no interest in Jared. Jensen still doesn't feel overjoyed whenever he sees her with Jared, but he knows it's absurd. He's warmed up to Genevieve a little since, and he's glad Genevieve is here now. Jealousy aside, he knows Genevieve is a good fighter, smart and wily. 

"Genevieve," Jensen greets shortly. "You both intend to come with me?"

"Yes," Danneel says with a nod.

Jensen frowns. "Dressed like that," he says. Danneel and Genevieve are dressed similarly, their usually flowing dresses replaced by tunics, the fabric silky and ornamented, their hair up in braids and curls. 

Danneel rolls his eyes. "Don't be like that," she says dismissively, before her expression softens. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Danneel and Genevieve both give him a look, clearly not believing him.

"Things will work out," Genevieve says softly. "I'll do anything to help you find Jared."

Jensen forces himself to smile at her, but he knows it's weak. "I know," he says.

He turns around when he hears another set of footsteps approaching, and he feels a surge of relief when he sees the tall, broad-shouldered figure holding a staff.

"Jeff," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area," Jeff says with a smile, resting his hand on Jensen's arm for a moment. "And your father might have sent someone to get me last night when he realized there was no use in even trying to talk you out of this."

"I have to," Jensen replies. "I can't – it's _Jared_. I have to."

"Who would have thought the little human boy who was wandering around the forest, alone and crying, would one day steal the elven prince's heart?" Jeff muses, eyes soft.

Danneel snorts. "Oh please. Jensen spent the first few weeks following Jared around, trying to make him laugh because he insisted Jared should never cry," she says. "He was a lost cause even then."

"Danneel," Jeff says with a smile, turning his attention to her, "it's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"It has," Danneel agrees. 

"I just wish the circumstances were more pleasant," Jeff adds, and then turns to Genevieve. "I believe we've never met. Jeff."

"Genevieve," Genevieve says, holding out her hand, and then guesses. "Human?"

"Mage," Jeff replies.

Genevieve nods shortly. "Useful," she says. "So, are we complete?"

"I believe the King mentioned he has asked a brownie to come along. Something with 'M,' if I remember correctly," Jeff says. 

"Please not Misha," Genevieve says with a groan. "He's about as useful as a toddler."

"He's been to Moira's hut in Guldur," Jeff says. "Knowing the way is one thing, actually having first-hand knowledge of it is another."

"Great," Genevieve grumbles. "And what does he get out of it? He has no alliance with the elves and anyone who knows a thing or two about brownies knows they don't just help out of the goodness of their hearts."

"I was promised favors," Misha says, startling all of them. He grins, pleased, and nods. "Hello, elf, fairies, and mage."

Genevieve makes a disgusted sound and whirls around, crossing her arms. "Are we ready then? I want to get this over this as soon as possible."

Jensen heaves a sigh and fixes her with a look. "Can we please remember that we're doing this for a reason? To get Jared back, safe and unharmed?"

Genevieve's expression softens a little. "I'm sorry, prince," she says. 

Jensen looks around at their small group, and nods. "We should get going then. We can't waste any time and the sun is already up," he decides.

+

The path they take leads them through the forest of Calad Eryn first, Danneel and Genevieve leading the way. Jensen has been to the forest many times, considers it one of his favorite places, but today he pays no attention to the enchantment and beauty of his surroundings. His mind is on Jared, worry and fear and hope battling inside him, overshadowed only by the utter puzzlement Jensen feels when he starts wondering about why Jared was kidnapped. For all that Jensen thinks Jared is special, he can't figure out what use Jared could be to a necromancer. Jared is just a human, the most innocent, sweet person Jensen has ever known, and Moira couldn't possibly gain anything from Jared's abduction, but Jensen knows she must have had a reason.

Moira is well known to the elves of Celevon City. When Jensen was just a kid, she used to live not far out of the city and, for all of her eccentricities, she'd been considered a friend of the elves and she'd visited many times. She'd been a mage then, like Jeff, before she turned to dark magic and was banned from the land by elves and fairies. Jensen doesn't know what caused her to change, but he thinks maybe there was simply something innately evil – _twisted_ – about her. The thought sends chills down his spine now, knowing she has Jared, and he curls his hands into first, his mind racing with thoughts of what Jared must be going through, all the terrible things the necromancer could be doing to Jared.

He startles when a hand touches his elbow, and he turns to find Danneel walking beside him, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you all right?" she murmurs, head ducked a little.

Jensen looks away and draws in a shaky breath. "No," he says honestly. "I don't think I'm going to be okay until we have Jared back."

"We will, Jensen," Danneel promises. 

Jensen looks ahead, to where Genevieve is leading them through brushes and trees, her steps light and fast. Behind him, twigs snap and leaves rustle as Jeff and Misha struggle to keep up with them. 

"It's not that easy," he says. "We don't know what we're up against."

"We'll figure it out," Danneel replies. "It'll be okay. You have to believe that everything will be okay."

"I can't," Jensen says. "I don't have the optimism of a fairy."

"You don't need optimism, Jensen, you just need to believe in yourself. I know you've sometimes struggled with your place, your role as a prince, but I've known you your whole life and whether you like it or not, Jensen, it's in your blood. You're a leader, a fighter. Not because you were born into it, but because you were born _for_ it," Danneel says, and she sounds so convinced Jensen almost believes her. "No matter what she wants, I know you'll defeat Moira. I know you'll get Jared back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's Jared and I know you're not gonna stop until he's safe. I don't know what Moira's plan is, Jensen, but I know she's foolish to think she can get away with taking Jared from you."

Jensen looks at Danneel and gives her a small smile. "I hope you're right," he says.

Danneel returns his smile and lets her hand drop down to his. She intertwines their fingers and squeezes his hand encouragingly.

+

By noon, they've left the home of the fairies behind, and the farther they walk, the thicker and darker the forest gets, the path rougher. They take a handful of short breaks throughout the day, but Jensen pushes on, refusing to rest for too long.

"We won't be of any use if we die of exhaustion before we even reach Guldur," Misha mutters in the late afternoon, when Jensen tells everyone to get back up after a few minutes of rest.

Jensen turns around and fixes him with a glare. "We won't be of any use if we're too late and something's already happened to Jared before we could help him," he snaps, and just the thought makes his heart clench painfully in his chest. He refuses to say 'if Jared is dead before we could help him,' because saying it would make it real. It would make it a possibility he'd actually have to consider, and Jensen can't. 

Misha looks unimpressed by Jensen's anger, waving his hand dismissively, and Jensen grabs his arm when Misha tries to brush past him. "If you don't want to come with us, if you're just going to stand in the way instead of being any help, just leave. This isn't some game or a fun adventure," he says. "This is about someone's life – _Jared's_ life."

Jensen can feel the others' eyes on them, watching their tussle, but he stands ramrod straight and looks at Misha.

Misha holds his gaze for a moment, and Jensen thinks he's just going to get another snarky remark, or that Misha will turn around and leave, but then Misha's expression softens. "He is that important to you, elven prince, isn't he?" he asks.

Jensen's expression twists up, but he nods. "Yes," he says. "More important than anything."

"Then I suppose we should keep going," Misha says. "We're wasting precious day time."

"Let's," Jeff agrees from somewhere to Jensen's right, voice light and relieved.

Jensen finally lets go of Misha's arm and bends down to pick up his bow and arrows.

"We need to keep going north," Danneel chimes up, falling into step next to Jensen as they continue their journey. "That way we should make it past Brethil Lake by tomorrow and can continue westwards – right to Guldur."

"Brethil Lake is the furthest I've ever been from home," Genevieve says, her voice soft and thoughtful. "After that, I won't know what will expect us."

Danneel nods in agreement, and Jensen turns to look at Misha and Jeff.

"What about you? Misha, you've been to Moira's hut."

"Years ago," Misha agrees. "But I came from further west and passed by the other side of the lake. It's very mountainous there and the journey wasn't easy. I won't know my way around until we're closer to Guldur."

"What's it like, Guldur?" Danneel asks curiously.

"Dark. Lifeless," Misha says. "It's not a pleasant place to be."

"Then what were you doing there, goblin?" Genevieve asks suspiciously.

"Brownie," Misha bites back.

"Is there a difference?" Genevieve asks, and Jensen can tell she's faking innocence. Next to him, Danneel is biting back a chuckle.

Misha lets out an indignant huff. "Is there one between fairies and pixies?" he replies.

Jensen looks at Genevieve, and for a moment she looks angry. He expects her to explode – he's yet to have meet a fairy who didn't when being compared to a pixie. But Genevieve lifts her chin high, expression stern, and marches faster, passing them all.

"Oh, whatever, Mark," she says dismissively.

"Misha!" Misha replies and goes to chase after Genevieve.

Danneel sighs and shakes her head, amusement coloring her face. "I'm not sure whether to find them entertaining or annoying," she admits.

Jeff looks at them, puzzled. "What's going on with them?"

"They have a history," Danneel says.

"Only problem is that Misha doesn't remember they do," Jensen adds. "We met Misha in a tavern Amrún a couple of years back. He was quite drunk, regaling the whole tavern with some story about a dragon, but for some reason Genevieve was a bit smitten with him anyway. They, uh, left together but when we ran into Misha the next day he couldn't even remember Genevieve."

Jeff grins. "Oh, a woman's wrath," he says. "So I suppose we'll have to deal with their bickering for the rest of the trip?"

"Probably," Danneel says with a nod. "And believe me, Genevieve is _not_ a pleasant person when she doesn't like you."

Jensen snorts. "At least it's made them pick up some speed. The farther we get before dusk, the better," he says and hoists his quiver a little higher on his shoulder.

+

They make it to the ruins of Alagos by nightfall. Elves used to live in these parts of the woods, smaller groups spreading out through most of the forest, but they abandoned their homes quickly and they came together on the edge of the forest and settled there, building what would become Celevon City. Jensen's father used to tell him the story of how their ancestors founded Celevon City when he was a kid.

"The woods weren't safe for elves," he used to tell Jensen. "There was too much evil lurking anywhere."

The memory makes Jensen feel queasy now, sitting in the darkness of exactly the place his father used to describe to him so many years ago.

The ruin of Alagos, an elven temple, looms behind them, white stones still gleaming. It's a wide open-space guarded by two towers and surrounded by pillars. The pillars used to hold up a roof, but it's long since caved in, and pillars lie broken on the ground, stones scattered everywhere. Jensen wonders if age and nature caused the decay of what was once a beautiful building, or if something else destroyed it. Still, even ruined, Jensen thinks the temple has lost none of its impressiveness, elven craftsmanship still visible in what's left of Alagos. It makes him feel calmer, safer, being in a place where his ancestors used to live, sitting among stones adorned with ancient elven inscriptions.

It reminds him of Celevon City, of home.

He takes the first few hours of night watch, and he sits on a big, white stone by the fire they've built and stares out into the darkness. At first he listens to the soft, melodic singing of Genevieve and Danneel while they get ready for sleep, and it makes him feel somewhat calmer. Fairies' songs have always been something Jensen cherished, their voices clear and sweet like chimes, entrancing. But once everyone else is asleep Jensen is left alone with the sound of rustling leaves and twigs breaking and the soft popping and hissing of the fire. 

They've all agreed that it's safest if at least one of them keeps guard at night. By Danneel and his estimation they should be at the level of the lake by now, far away from all of their homes. The forest here is dense and dark, and even before dusk Jensen was barely able to see the sky through the tree tops when he looked up. The forest of Calad Eryn is welcoming, home, but this part of the forest is more sinister, unpredictable, and Jensen gets now why his ancestors must have left. Few fairies and elves ever travel this far into the forest these days anymore.

He tries his hardest to keep his mind blank, to not think about Jared and where he might be right now, how he might be doing, but it's an impossible task.

When Danneel gets up a few hours later to take over, Jensen shakes his head. "Go back to sleep," he murmurs, keeping his voice low so he won't disturb the others.

"Jensen," Danneel says, voice chiding, and sits down next to him, "you need rest, too. We have a long way ahead of us yet."

"I doubt I could sleep," Jensen admits. 

Danneel says and reaches out, sliding her hand into his. "You have to try," she says. "You have to be strong, for Jared."

Jensen looks down at their intertwined hands, their skin glowing pale in the dim light of the fire. "I should have told him," he whispers. 

"Told him what?"

"How I feel," Jensen adds. "What if I never get the chance to do that? If something happens to him--"

"You can't think about that, Jensen."

"I can't help it," Jensen replies. "I keep having all these thoughts, about things I should have done differently. Better. I should have protected him, kept an eye on him. He's just a human – why did I ever think it was a good idea to let him go off alone every afternoon?" 

Danneel snorts. "That was never your decision to make. Jared is a grown man, and he's smart and capable. You couldn't have locked him up and shielded him from harm – that's not how it works, Jensen." 

"I wish it were," Jensen says softly. "I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to him."

"I know," Danneel murmurs and leans in. She presses a soft kiss to his cheek, and then pulls him close. Jensen lets her, resting his head against her shoulder, and tries to ignore the way his eyes burn.

"Sleep," Danneel whispers and starts humming softly. It's an elven song and Jensen thinks he remembers his mother singing it to him when he was younger. He closes his eyes and slowly feels himself relax.

+

They encounter the first obstacle – a real one, anyway, no matter how many times Misha insists every rock and twig is an obstacle – the next day.

They're in their human shape at first, and Jensen thinks it's just a group of men. Tall, dirty, unfriendly looking men, but still just human, but he feels instantly suspicious when they block their way, stances ready to fight.

"Moira sends us," one of them says, voice growling. 

"Werewolves," Jeff warns tensely, and before their eyes the men shift, eyes glowing and jaws snapping.

They outnumber them by far, but the fight doesn't last long. Jensen and Genevieve have taken four wolves down with arrows before they even reach them, and Danneel slashes the first that gets to her with a dagger right through the throat. 

"Is that all Moira's got?" Genevieve asks while she keeps shooting arrows, and Jensen glances at her and finds her smirking.

"Let's hope," he says, and another one of his arrows hits a wolf right in the heart. 

The pack is big, outnumbering them by far, but they keep them at bay. One werewolf gets close enough to Jensen to pounce, jaws snapping and going in for a bite. To Jensen's relief, the werewolf only manages to catch his wrist between his teeth and it recoils instantly, right before one of Genevieve's arrows kills it. 

"Are you hurt?" she calls out.

Jensen shoots another wolf and then holds up his arm, the cuff around his wrist gleaming in the dim light of the forest. "Elven," he says with a grin. "It's take a little more than sharp teeth to get through these."

A spell from Jeff takes care of the last few wolves. 

Jensen makes sure none of the wolves are moving anymore before he puts the arrow he's holding back into the quiver and he turns to look at his friends. Everyone looks mostly unharmed, just a few scratches and bruises.

"Everyone okay?" he asks unnecessarily.

"Just fine," Genevieve replies, almost cheerfully.

Misha is watching her with wide eyes. "I didn't know fairies could fight," he says.

Danneel laughs. "Not all of us do, but we can if we have to," she says and nods at Genevieve. "She's one of our best."

Genevieve tugs a strand of hair behind her ear and throws a grin in Misha's direction. "What? You thought we just look pretty and sing songs?" she asks challengingly.

"Don't answer that," Jensen advises before Misha can open his mouth. He steps up to one of the wolves and pulls out one of his arrows, wiping the blood away before sliding it back into his quiver. For a moment he gazes at the dead bodies around them and feels a wave of remorse. He might be a trained fighter, but he feels pity for the wolves sprawled out around them, feels guilty for the blood they shed. He just hopes the werewolves knew what they were doing and weren't under some spell from Moira.

"We should keep going," he says, shaking himself out of his thoughts. Jeff steps up beside him and rests his hand on Jensen's arm, squeezing it.

"We had to" he says softly, and Jensen nods.

"I know," he says. "And if it means I can help Jared, I'd kill anything that got in my way without hesitation."

"Good," Jeff says, surprising Jensen. "You might have to. Moira knows we're coming – who knows what else she'll do to keep us away. I have a feeling these werewolves were only just the beginning."

"Yeah, that's what I fear," Jensen replies.

+

Jeff turns out to be right.

While the rest of their journey that day remains uneventful, Jensen is woken up before dawn that night by the earth around them shaking.

"Troll," Danneel calls, standing by the fire with her bow already raised.

"Shit," Jensen curses, instantly awake, and jumps up. Around him, Jeff, Genevieve and Misha are getting up too, looking for their weapons.

"Could have waited until morning," Genevieve grumbles.

Jensen snorts and raises his first arrow, poised to shoot the second he can make out the troll in the darkness. "I doubt we can count on a troll to be polite," he replies.

The second Jensen can make out the vague outline of the troll between the trees, he lets an arrow fly. In the dim light, he can't see where he hits it, but the deep, screeching sound the troll makes lets him know he aimed well.

A bright light suddenly illuminates the small clearing where they've set camp, coming from Jeff, and Jensen blinks a couple of times before he can make out the troll. It's big and strong, taking hulking, undeterred steps despite the arrow sticking out of its chest. The earth shakes with each of its step, a dull, thudding sound echoing through the forest, trees breaking with the force of the troll's hands pushing them out of the way as if they're twigs.

Genevieve, Danneel, and Jensen fire round after round of arrows, aiming at the troll's face now that they can see. Misha only has a dagger, and Jensen is glad that he stays back, out of the way.

The troll is dead before it reaches them, swaying and stumbling before it falls to the ground with a noise that Jensen thinks must be audible even in Celevon City.

"That was almost too easy," Misha says, but he sounds a bit shaken.

"Trolls are easy to kill if you know where to aim," Jensen replies. "And if you're fast enough to kill them before they get to you and kill you with a snap of their hands."

"Good to know," Misha says. "So, what now?"

"Guess we go back to sleep," Genevieve suggests, and Jensen can see the look of distaste on her face when she looks at the dead troll lying on the ground.

"Next to a corpse," Misha says, sounding just as displeased as Genevieve looks.

"It's night," Jensen says. "There's no use in us trying to find our way in the darkness."

He's not exactly happy with the decision either, but he goes to settle back down without waiting for the others to come up with a better idea. It's too dark, and they're all tired, and Jensen has the nagging feeling that sleeping a few feet away from a dead troll will be the least of their troubles in the days to come.

+

"At least we know Jared must still be alive," Jeff says the next day as they pick their way through a thorny thicket.

"What?" Jensen asks, using his dagger to clear a path, twisting and turning to avoid getting caught in the thorns.

"Moira sent the werewolves after us and no doubt the troll too," Jeff says, staff firmly gripped in his hand. He uses a spell to clear a few feet in front of them. "She's trying to keep us away, and she wouldn't if she didn't need Jared for something."

Jensen sighed. "I'm not sure how much of a consolation that is," he admits. "We don't know what she's doing to him, or what her plans for him are. I mean, I want him to be alive more than anything, but I want him to be safe. _Home_."

"We're almost halfway to Guldur," Jeff reminds him. "A few more days and then we'll get Jared back."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees and forces himself to feel encouraged by the thought. "I've been trying to figure out what she could want with him, you know? Why Jared?"

"It might have just been a coincidence. He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time," Jeff suggests.

Jensen looks ahead to where Genevieve is caught in thick bushes of thorny plants, slashing her way through with Danneel's help. "I don't know," he says slowly.

"You think she wanted him specifically?"

Jensen shrugs. "I can't figure out why she would want him specifically," he replies. "I might think the world of him, but he's just human. What gain can a necromancer get from a human?"

"There might be something. You never know," Jeff muses darkly. 

Jensen frowns and follows the small path Genevieve and Danneel have made. "You know, I remember her. I remember the day she was banned from our lands," he says. "She swore she would get revenge, would find a way back. And she's tried, but all of her attempts so far failed. She's never even made it to the gates of the city, but she doesn't give up. It's all she's after. I have no doubt that this is just another one of those plans."

"Yeah, probably. It's what your father thinks, too," Jeff says. "He was hoping maybe I would know what she's up too, but I don't know enough about dark magic."

"But how could Jared possibly help her with getting access to the city?" Jensen prods.

Jeff frowns. "He might in some way be able to give her an in?"

"Into Celevon City? Nobody has ever made it past the gates without our permission," Jensen says. "And say she did, then what? She was exiled, Jeff, she will never be welcomed to return. If she ever makes it to past the city gates, then what?"

"You said it yourself – revenge."

"Revenge how?" Jensen asks. "One single necromancer won't be a match for hundreds of elves. And that's without taking all of our allies into account. She could never win a fight, if it came down to it."

"But she can raise the dead."

"Not enough to pose a threat," Jensen says, shaking his head. "I have never heard of a necromancer strong enough to raise more than a few dead at once and control them."

Jeff sighs. "Maybe. Who knows what her real intentions are or how misguided they might be. Dark magic is dangerous, Jensen, in more ways than a lot of people know. It's dangerous to everyone around you, but mostly, it's dangerous to the person using it. It twists you into something else, screws up your mind. If a mage uses black magic for long enough, it will break them and you can't expect them to think clearly."

"So you think she's simply insane?" Jensen asks.

"She might be," Jeff says. "And it might just make her all the more dangerous."

Jensen frowns. Gripping his dagger more tightly, he cuts away more branches and ignores the thorns that scratch his skin.

+

The further they walk, the darker the forest gets. Jensen and Danneel spend more and more time poring over the maps they've brought, fingers following invisible paths and eyes straining to see the sun through the trees to confirm they're taking the right direction.

Jensen is pretty sure they're on track, when they suddenly find themselves by a pond.

"That wasn't on any of the maps," he says, puzzled.

"Definitely not," Danneel confirms. She puts her hand on Jensen's arm and nods at the pond. "Look."

Jensen follows her gaze and finds a woman sitting in the shallow part of the pond, long blonde hair flowing past her shoulders.

"Maybe we should just keep going," Genevieve suggests, voice unsure.

Jensen looks back at his friends, all of them wearing the same wary expression. "We have to make sure we're on the right path. We can't afford to get lost," he says. "Just stay here and I'll go ask that woman if she knows where exactly we are."

"Be careful," Danneel says.

Jensen nods, and his hand falls to the dagger in the sheath around his hips. He's pretty sure the woman is harmless, probably just a human who lives somewhere in the woods on her own or with her family. There are a few humans who do, seeking isolation rather than towns. Still, Jensen approaches her cautiously, his steps light and silent.

The woman looks up at him when Jensen reaches the edge of the pond, her eyes sparkling blue and smiles.

"Hello stranger," she says. "Can I help you?"

"Milady," Jensen says, "my friends and I are on our way to Guldur. Is this the right way?"

"I don't know if you're on the right way, but you're in the right place, elf," the woman replies. She stands up slowly, smiling. The white dress she is wearing is soaked from the water of the pond, the material sheer, and Jensen adjusts his gaze. 

"You—" he starts, but the woman shushes him, placing one hand on his arm.

"I've met elves, but none quite as beautiful as you," she says in a low voice. "Prince Jensen."

"How do you know who I am?" Jensen asks.

The woman smiles. "You'd be surprised by all the things I know, elf," she says. "All the things I know about you, all the things I can give you. Your deepest wants and desires – they can all be yours, Jensen. Anything you want."

"What," Jensen starts, and tries to take a step back when the woman suddenly changes, her features shifting. Jensen blinks when Jared is suddenly in her place, looking at him with a soft smile.

"Jensen," he says, and it's his voice, smooth and clear, and Jensen's heart aches at the sound, the sight.

Behind him, he thinks he can hear the others call out his name, but it's all muffled, everything around him fading away except for Jared. 

He gasps when he suddenly feels cold and looks down to find himself standing thigh-deep in the water. He doesn't remember moving, and for a moment the thought clears his head, but then he feels a hand on his jaw, strong and warm, and looks up into Jared's face.

"Please, Jensen," Jared says. "I've been waiting for this for so long. Don't you know that?"

"Waiting for what?" Jensen whispers.

"For you," Jared replies. "I've always waited for you, Jensen. Always. Don't you know that I love you?"

"Jared," Jensen murmurs. When Jared smiles and leans in, Jensen goes with it, angling his face up to meet Jared's mouth, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Before their lips can meet, a blinding blue light hits Jared and he flails back, screeching in a voice that's not Jared's at all.

Jensen takes a startled step back and blinks when Jared changes back into the woman, her smile more of a grimace now.

"Jensen!" Danneel calls, and he feels a strong hand wrap around his elbow, pulling him back. "Jensen, come on. You need to get out of the water."

Jensen is still staring at the woman, feeling dizzy and confused, but he lets Danneel pull him back, ignoring the hand that's reaching for him, beckoning him back into the water.

"What?" he asks, looking around when he's back at shore, lying in the grass and leaves.

"Goddamn siren," Jeff mutters, kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay, Jensen?"

Jensen looks at the pond, at the woman standing waist deep in the water and watching him with a smirk. His heart clenches painfully, thinking of Jared. He had looked real, sounded real, and Jensen feels like he can't breathe.

"Yeah," he forces out. "I'm fine."

"Let's go," Danneel presses and tugs at his elbow. "Come on, get up and let's get away from here."

Jensen nods and struggles to get up. He feels a bit unsteady, his breeches soaked and his boots filled with water. Danneel is watching him closely, and Genevieve has her hand on her bow, looking furiously at the siren in the water.

"Come on," Jensen mutters, and turns to leave without looking back, suddenly wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between them and the siren as possible. He can't believe he'd let himself be reeled in by her, let his yearning for Jared cloud his mind like that.

"So," Misha starts, "that was Jared. Or, well, not, but you know what I mean. I think I now get why you want the human back so desperately."

"What?" Jensen asks, tone annoyed, as he stomps off.

"Shut up, Misha," Genevieve hisses from behind Jensen.

"Why? I'm just saying I wholeheartedly understand why Jensen wants him. Human or not, he's pretty. Has quite a pleasant form, too."

Jensen curls his hand around his bow and glares at Misha. "You better listen to Genevieve and shut up," he snaps. "And if you ever speak about Jared's _form_ again or dare to lay a hand on him, I will shoot an arrow right into your heart."

"Touchy," Misha says and nods. "Got it, you're not sharing."

"Lay off, both of you," Jeff says. "Come on, we still have a long way to go and we've lost enough time fighting Moira's deterrents already."

+

They barely get a few hours of peace, trudging along through the forest, before they find themselves face to face with a wyvern.

The forest has gotten progressively more stony, rocks and steep hills making their journey more and more difficult. The only silver lining is that Misha is finally familiar with this part of the journey and leads them through the trees confidently. 

All of them are worn and tired when they reach a deep, wide cleft that is spanned by a bridge. A bridge being guarded by a wyvern.

"Great," Danneel mutters when the wyvern fixes them with a look, large yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the forest.

"This isn't good," Misha says.

"Any way around it?" Genevieve asks.

"The next bridge is at least half a day by foot away," Jensen says, his voice hushed even though the wyvern has already noticed them.

"So, we have to get past this thing?" Misha asks.

"Yes," Danneel confirms.

"Great," Genevieve mutters. "Just great. So, anyone ever fought a wyvern before?"

None of them reply, and Genevieve sighs and raises her bow, aiming.

The wyvern looks unimpressed before it lets out a deep, angry sound. "You think that would hurt me, tiny fairy?" it asks.

"Did we know wyverns can speak?" Misha asks.

Jensen snorts. "Yes," he says. He raises his bow as well, and Danneel follows. 

"Let us pass," he calls.

"Why would I?"

"Because so far none of Moira's little friends have been able to stop us, and neither will you."

The wyvern flicks its tail, throwing up rocks and dirt, and cocks his head to the side. "Moira?"

"The necromancer," Jensen says impatiently.

The wyvern snorts. "You think I'd fight on the side of a necromancer?" It asks, amused. "Or anyone else? I don't have any allies. I don't _need_ any allies."

"Then why are you guarding that bridge?" Danneel asks.

"Because it's mine," the wyvern replies. "And I won't let you cross it."

"We'll see about that," Jensen says and fires the first arrow. Danneel and Genevieve follow suit, but the arrows bounce of the wyvern and it laughs, smoke coming from its snout.

"Is that all you've got?" it asks.

Jeff casts a spell, and the wyvern recoils a little but stays where it is. It bats off the next bout of arrows and then lets out a loud, earth shaking noise, lowering its head and glowering at them.

"You're persistent," it says. "Weak, but persistent."

"I'll fight you until you let me pass, or I'm dead," Jensen hisses and reaches for his dagger, getting ready to charge.

"Even though you know it's futile?" The wyvern asks. "What could make an elf act so rashly, so stupidly, when he knows the battle would be a lost cause? Are you looking for death, elf?"

"The necromancer kidnapped my...Jared," Jensen says.

The wyvern backs up a little, looking at Jensen curiously. "Your Jared," it says. "Your betrothed?"

Jensen grimaces. "One day. I hope."

The wyvern snorts. "Why did you not say so, stupid elf?" it mutters. "A wyvern never stands in the way of true love."

"It doesn't?" Misha asks from behind Jensen.

The wyvern huffs. "I don't know. I've never met another wyvern, so I made up my own rules. It's not like anyone can tell me they're not true."

"Right," Jensen says slowly, lowering his bow. "So, uh, we can pass."

"Yes. Just remember you got lucky. I would have eaten all of you otherwise," the wyvern says casually, but moves aside.

They pass it cautiously, and Misha jumps when the large tail flicks a little to their right when they walk past it, but the wyvern only snorts and remains still.

"Thank you," Jensen says softly when they're past the wyvern and on the bridge. He looks back and meets the wyvern's eyes.

"Good luck, elven prince," the wyvern rumbles kindly, and Jensen nods.

+

After everything else they've dealt with, Jensen thinks vines wouldn't be a problem. He can see the barren, dark landscape of Guldur looming ahead, past the edge of the forest, and when the first vine wraps around his ankle he feels almost amused, thinking he expected something more, something worse.

Minutes later, he finds himself slashing and hacking, but the vines just keep coming, slithering around them and wrapping around limbs effortlessly.

Misha is hanging upside down in the air and Danneel's whole body is wrapped up in vines, her face red as she struggles to breathe, hands desperately clawing at the vine around her neck.

Jensen cuts off another vine wrapping around his arm and looks around wildly, trying to find Genevieve and Jeff.

"Jeff!" he calls out when he spots the mage, vines crawling up his body. "Do something!"

"I need my staff!" he yells, eyes looking up. Jensen follows his gaze and sees the staff hanging in the air a few feet above Jeff, wrapping securely in vines.

Jensen stabs his dagger into the vine sliding up his left arm and then quickly gets his bow from around his shoulder and pulls an arrow from his quiver.

"Catch!" he calls out and shots the arrow right into the vine wrapped around the staff. It withers away and the staff falls down into Jeff's open hand. Jensen shields his face from the light coming from the staff when Jeff casts a spell, and when he uncovers his eyes again all the vines are gone, withered plants lying on the ground all around them all that's left of them.

Misha is lying on the ground, body twisting in pain, and Danneel is gasping for air. Genevieve looks torn, a dagger still raised, when Danneel waves her off and she rushes to Misha's side, crouching down.

"You okay?" Jensen asks Danneel and she nods, fingers touching her neck.

"I'm okay," she says, voice husky. "Just need to catch my breath."

"Good," Jensen says, looking at Jeff who is dusting himself off, before he goes to kneel by Misha.

"Misha?" he checks.

"I'm fine," Misha groans. 

"You fell down from ten feet in the air," Genevieve argues, and she sounds a bit panicked.

"Brownies are resilient," Misha replies and meets her eyes. "I'm okay. I'll probably just have a few bruises."

"You sure?" Genevieve asks softly.

"I'm sure," Misha says.

Jensen clears his throat. "All right," he says and gets back up. "I, uh, I'll be right over there with Danneel and Jeff."

He gets up and glances at Misha and Genevieve awkwardly, but they're ignoring him, looking at each other.

"O-kay," Jensen mutters. "I guess the bickering is finally over."

Danneel looks a bit amused, fingers still touching the red, bruised skin around her throat. "So, that sucked," she says cheerfully. "The vines, I mean, not Misha and Genevieve gazing at each other soulfully. That part's just a bit creepy but not completely horrible."

Jensen grimaces. "Yeah," he agrees and turns to look at Guldur past the last lines of trees. "Guess we made it though."

"Guess so," Danneel agrees. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," Jensen confirms with a nod. 

On the horizon he can see the dark outline of a hut, and he thinks about Jared being there, just a couple of hours away now.

+

They reach Moira's hut by nightfall. Up-close, it looks bigger and even more decayed than Jensen imagined it. The ground around the hut is dark and dead, not one single plant or blade of grass growing. The only living things Jensen can see are the big black birds sitting on the roof and flying around the hut in circles, crowing loudly.

"That was almost too easy," Danneel says thoughtfully. "Considering everything she sent after us on the way here, you'd think the house would at least be guarded."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "Like she wasn't even trying to stop us after the vines."

"Maybe vines are the best she could come up with," Misha suggests.

Jeff snorts. "She can raise the dead," he says.

"Point," Misha agrees. 

"It doesn't matter," Jensen decides and straightens. "We're here, and Jared is in there, and this ends now."

He steps forward, bow raised, and kicks the door forcefully. It creaks open, and Jensen takes in a deep breath before stepping inside.

A fire is roaring in the fireplace but the hut is silent otherwise, almost empty. Moira is standing at the other end of the room, in front of a tied up Jared sitting on the floor, and Jensen feels a surge of relief. Jared is alive, and apart from a few scratches along his jaw he looks fine. Tired and dirty and scared, but fine.

"You made it!" Moira exclaims with a wide, sinister grin and Jensen throws his dagger at her. She waves it off effortlessly before it reaches her and cackles. "Welcome, Jensen, prince of the elves."

Jared struggles, shaking his head and looking at Jensen. "Jensen, it's a trap," he says.

"Oh, it's not a trap," Moira dismisses. "Shush you. I was simply awaiting prince Jensen here to offer him a bargain."

"Really?" Danneel asks, voice cold. "Then why didn't you just ask him to come here instead of trying to kill us a thousand times over on the way here? And why did you take Jared?"

"Well, where's the fun in that? Plus, I needed to make sure that Jensen is really what I'm looking for," Moira says with a shrug. She flicks her dark hair over her shoulder and grins.

"And what is that?" Jensen hisses. His feet are planted firmly on the ground, ready to charge.

"An elf that's pure and brave and willing to give me his heart."

The answer surprises Jensen. "You want my heart?" he asks. "What game are you playing, Moira?"

"Oh, I mean literally. I need the heart of an elf," Moira replies. 

"Jensen, no. Don't. Whatever she offers, don't," Jared pleads, eyes meeting Jensen's. "You have to leave. Just go."

Jensen looks at Jared, the desperate, scared expression on his face, before looking back at Moira. "What do you need my heart for?" he asks.

"A spell," Moira says vaguely.

"To raise an army of the dead and take over Celevon City," Jared adds, and Moira snaps her head around, glaring at him.

"Did I not tell you to shut up, human?" she hisses and raises her hand.

"Don't touch him," Jensen says sharply. "Or I'll tear you apart limb for limb."

Moira turns back around and smiles. "But you won't. You'll do everything I want you to."

"Why would he?" Danneel asks with a snort.

"Because he was willing to die for the human, to let all of his friends die, just to get him back," Moira says with a laugh. "Tell me, Jensen, what's a few more lives? Give me what I want, and I promise to free Jared here and he can leave. No harm will come to him."

Jensen meets Jared's eyes and Jared shakes his head frantically, hair falling into his face. He looks beautiful, Jensen thinks distantly, beautiful and strong and his heart aches for him. Jared is struggling with the ropes, trying to get free.

"Don't," Jared says one more time. "Jensen."

Moira ignores him, taking a step forward, toward Jensen. "Or you can watch him die," she adds. "What is it, Jensen? Your heart for the human's life – or he dies right now."

Jensen looks back at his friends. They all look ready to fight, and Jensen knows they're just waiting for his command, but he feels frozen. They can fight, and they'd probably win, but Jensen knows Moira isn't bluffing. She'll kill Jared before Jensen will get to him – and Jensen didn't come here just to lose Jared.

"Jared is right, Jensen. You can't do this," Danneel says sadly. Jensen holds her gaze for a moment, then takes a step forward, his hands dropping at his sides.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"No. No, Jensen, don't. Don't," Jared exclaims. His struggle gets more desperate and he kicks out. One of his feet hits Moira and she stumbles, losing her balance. Arrows fly past Jensen's head with wooshing sounds and hit her right in the chest, before the light of one of Jeff's spells engulfs her. 

When the light fades, Moira is lying on the ground, eyes blank. Dead.

Jensen rushes to Jared's side, dropping down to his knees. "Jared," he murmurs, and cups his face. "Jared."

"You came," Jared says, sounding a bit awed, and Jensen reaches around him to untie the ropes.

"Of course I came. You'd think I'd let you die?" he asks, and Jared wraps his arms around his waist once they're free. Jensen slides one arm around Jared's shoulders, holding him close, and buries the other hand in his dirty hair, lips pressed against Jared's temple.

"You fought werewolves, and a siren, and a troll. For me," Jared says into his neck, but his voice sounds off. Thin.

Jensen frowns and tugs Jared closer. "I'd do anything for you," he whispers, and he feels it then. Hot, wet tears against his neck, Jared's shoulders trembling under his arm.

"Jensen," Jared says, voice breaking. "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Jensen asks, confused. He strokes his hand down Jared's sides, comfortingly, and freezes when his palm passes over something sticky and wet. Pulling his hand back, he finds it smeared with thick, red blood. 

"Jared?" he asks, feeling his stomach clench with panic. He pulls back, searches Jared's face.

"You didn't think she'd have really let me go, did you?" Jared asks with a sad smile, his breathing ragged. Jensen looks down to Jared's waist, and in the light of the fire he can make out the blood soaking his dark shirt, a small puddle forming on the ground.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Jensen mutters, and looks back up at Jared's face. "Jared, no. You have to stay strong, hang in there, okay? It's probably not even that bad, and Jeff is right here. He can fix you up. Please, Jared."

Jared sucks in a breath, eyes clouded. "I'll try," he promises, and Jensen cups his cheeks, smearing blood all over Jared's skin.

"You have to. You hear me, Jared?" he pleads, but Jared is passed out. He feels hands on his shoulder, carefully pulling him back, guiding him away.

"Jensen," Danneel whispers. "Come on, Jensen, you gotta let Jeff see him."

Her words barely register, but Jensen moves with her hands, his eyes never leaving Jared's slumped body. "Jared," he murmurs. "Please, no, Jared."

+

The way back to Celevon City takes longer, Jared's unmoving body stretched out on a stretcher Danneel and Genevieve made. They take turns carrying Jared, and at night Jensen sits by his side, hand curled around Jared's cold and clammy one, and prays.

In Celevon City, Jared remains unconscious for two more days. Jensen rarely leaves his side, watching Jared's face carefully for any sign of him waking up, hoping that whatever spell Jeff performed on Jared is working.

On the third morning back home, Jared wakes up.

He looks confused and tired, eyes slowly taking in his surroundings before he settles on Jensen, sitting on the edge of Jared's bed.

"Jensen?" he mumbles, voice gruff. "What happened?"

Jensen smiles, his eyes burning with unshed tears, and carefully reaches out, stroking Jared's hair back. "You almost died," he says. "Jeff barely managed to save you."

"Are we back in Celevon City?" Jared asks.

"Yeah," Jensen confirms. "We're home."

Jared smiles weakly. "Where?" he asks, looking around the room slowly.

"The palace," Jensen replies. "You're safe here, Jared. You'll be fine."

Jared frowns. "I've never been in the palace, apart from the great halls," he says softly. "Am I allowed to be here?"

"Always," Jensen promises.

Jared's forehead wrinkles up, confused. "Always?" he repeats. "Where exactly am I?"

"My rooms," Jensen says, and he carefully cups Jared's cheek. 

"Your rooms," Jared says. "Your bed?"

Jensen nods and smiles.

Jared blushes, but his lips tug up into a small smile. "Jensen," he murmurs, and Jensen shushes him.

"You need to rest, Jared. Heal," he says softly. He leans over Jared and carefully brushes his lips against Jared's in a soft, brief kiss. "Sleep, _hûn_. I'll be here when you wake up."

Jared smiles when Jensen pulls back, wide and brilliant, and Jensen feels his breath caught in his throat.

" _Hûn_ ," Jared repeats softly. "Heart."

Jensen takes Jared's hand in his and nods. "Yes," he confirms. "Now sleep."

"Lie down with me?" Jared asks. "You look tired."

Jensen smiles. "Anything you wish for," he says, and he carefully lies down, making sure not to jostle Jared too much. Jared shifts closer, turning to face Jensen, and Jensen presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You would have done it," Jared whispers. "Sacrificed yourself for me."

"Yes," Jensen replies without hesitation.

"It might have killed everyone in Celevon City."

"It would have saved you," Jensen counters softly. "Now for the last time, Jared, go to sleep."

"Yes, prince," Jared replies, voice light. They fall asleep curled together, breathing even and in sync.

+

Jared takes a week to fully a recover, and the first thing he asks for is to be back on a horse. Jensen knows he can't forbid Jared to go riding, as much as he wants to, but he insists on accompanying Jared. Jared is okay, and Moira is dead, but Jensen is not going to let Jared out of his sight for a while. He watches Jared carefully as they ride, looking for any signs of discomfort, but Jared looks content.

They ride to the edge of Calad Eryn, before Jensen stops them.

"That's far enough," he decides. "You shouldn't overdo it."

Jared laughs softly. "I've been riding since I was a kid, Jensen," he reminds him, but he turns Elen around, patting the horse. "You need to stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it," Jensen says, and he looks ahead at Celevon City lying before them. It looks beautiful with the sun already beginning to set, silver-white towers rising high into the sky, the city sprawled out in the valley.

"I still can't believe you would have risked all of that for me," Jared says.

Jensen glances at him. "My father always told me the biggest strength and the biggest weakness of an elf is their heart."

Jared smiles. "And you would have given her yours."

"It hasn't been my heart for a long time, Jared," Jensen replies.

Jared ducks his head, looking both pleased and embarrassed, cheeks flushed. "So that's why you kissed me last week, after I woke up, huh?" he asks.

"That was barely a real kiss," Jensen says, voice light.

"No?"

"No," Jensen confirms. He reaches out and takes Jared's hand, their fingers curling together, and brings it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "Let me prove it to you?"

Jared looks at him, cheeks still stained pink, and smiles. "Okay," he says, nodding.

Jensen places a last kiss to Jared's hand before he lets go and grins. "Race you back to the city?"

Jared laughs, surprised, his head falling back and it's the most beautiful sight Jensen can remember ever having seen.

"You're amazing," Jared exclaims, grinning. "You're on, _my_ prince."

Jared's voice is teasing, and Jensen is momentarily surprised by the name Jared calls him. Jared seems to use Jensen's reaction to his advantage, taking off without another word and Jensen's eyes widen.

"You're cheating, human," he calls out and kicks Naur softly, spurring the horse on to take off after Jared.

Jared reaches the gates of the city a good five seconds before Jensen does, and he's grinning triumphantly all the way to the stables.

"I won," he gloats. 

"You did," Jensen concedes. Even without the slight head start, Jensen knows Jared would have beaten him. He's the best rider in the city.

"Do I get something? A prize?" Jared asks, as he leads Elen into a stall.

"A kiss," Jensen offers.

Jared grins. "You already promised me one."

"You might want another one," Jensen teases. He pats Naur, murmuring to the horse that he'll be right back before he walks up to Jared. Halting right in front of him, he strokes his hands down Jared's arms.

Jared watches him, waiting, and Jensen smiles before he leans up and brings their lips together. One of his hands comes up to cup Jared's face, tilting it a little, and he kisses Jared softly, insistently, and smiles when Jared gasps into it. Jared's hands come to rest of Jensen's hips, the warmth of his touch seeping through the thin tunic, and Jensen gently coaxes Jared's lips apart and lets their tongues slide together.

"There," he says when they break apart. "That's a real kiss."

Jared smiles, nuzzling his cheek into Jensen's palm. "I think I'll take the second one too," he says.

Jensen grins. He runs his thumb over Jared's lips, red and a bit puffy. "How about we brush the horses down and then return to the palace? I'll give you your second kiss there."

"I think I might need a bath first," Jared admits.

"Hmm, we have tubs in the palace," Jensen replies.

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth, biting down, and Jensen's eyes track the movement. "Jensen," Jared murmurs. "Are you saying--"

"It's big enough for two," Jensen replies and leans up, pressing his lips to Jared's jaw. "If you want to."

"Oh, I do," Jared says firmly, and he bends down, pressing his lips to Jensen's again for a brief second. "Let's brush the horses down then."

"Let's," Jensen agrees.

+

The tub is sunken into the floor, water from a hot spring from under the palace bubbling up softly. Jensen sinks into the water and sighs before turning to smile at Jared.

"Are you going to join me?" he asks and lets his eyes run over Jared's half-naked body. His shirt is off, lying in a puddle of the ground, but he's still wearing breeches. 

Jared flushes, but he strips of his breeches before approaching carefully. He's beautiful – he looks so tall and strong, his cock is thick and heavy, and Jensen has never wanted someone as much as he wants Jared, has never craved for something as much as the need to have Jared pressed against him, with him.

Jensen holds out his hand and Jared takes it, letting Jensen guide him into the water next to him. Jensen brings his free hand up, dripping wet, and touches Jared's cheek, stroking strands of hair behind his ear. Jared curls his fingers around Jensen's wrist but makes no move to pull the hand away from his face. 

Jensen leans in and kisses him, a bit deeper than in the stables, a bit harder. Jared kisses him back without hesitation, shifting closer, and his hand falls from Jensen's wrist, stroking up his arm and across his shoulder to Jensen's neck. He cups it, pulling Jensen in, and opens his mouth for Jensen's tongue.

"You're so beautiful," Jensen murmurs when the kiss ends, and he presses his lips softly to Jared's cheek, his jaw, his temple.

"Me?" Jared says, surprised. 

"You," Jensen confirms with a soft smile. "You have no idea how long I've been feeling this way about you. How much you mean to me."

Jared shifts, their legs pressing together under the water, and he ducks down, kissing Jensen softly. "I think maybe I do," he murmurs. His hand slides down Jensen's back, settling over the swell of Jensen's ass, and when Jensen kisses him again, he tugs Jensen closer, pressing their naked bodies together.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Jensen suggests, breathlessly.

"Please," Jared agrees, and lowers his head, lips brushing down Jensen's neck in small, quick kisses.

"You're ready for this, right? You're not feeling any more pain from the wound?" Jensen asks, hand automatically moving down to Jared's waist. The skin there is smooth, unbroken, no trace of what Moira had done to him left.

"I'm fine," Jared assures him, and pushes back. He stands up, water dripping down his body, and Jensen blinks, want crashing through him from the sight of Jared's naked body right in front of him.

He quickly follows Jared out of the water, and they barely pat themselves dry before they rush into Jensen's bedroom. Jensen catches Jared around the waist before they reach the bed and pulls him down into a kiss. Their lips never part as they tumble onto the bed, Jared laughing softly into the kiss. Jensen shifts them, straddling Jared, and kisses him, drawing small, needy noises from Jared's throat.

"Have you ever?" he asks, voice a murmur, nuzzling the soft skin behind Jared's ear. "Been with someone?"

"Who?" Jared chokes out.

"You live in a city full of elves. Or a fairy, or hell, a human from a town close by," Jensen suggests, pulling back to look down at Jared.

Jared shakes his head, and it makes Jensen's heart stutter in his chest. He kisses Jared softly and nudges his legs apart with one knee, sliding between them. He rocks their bodies together, and Jared moans, splaying his legs further and arching up. 

For a split moment, Jensen wonders what they look like – Jared tall and strong and tan, sprawled out on Jensen's bed, Jensen much paler and fairer in comparison, shorter, lying on top of him. The picture that forms in his head sends a shudder down his spine, makes his cock harden even more.

"Please," Jared groans, throwing his head back when Jensen kisses his way down his neck, his chest. His cock is smearing pre-come against Jensen's stomach, and Jensen rubs against him, heat pooling in his stomach when Jared whimpers and thrusts his hip up harder.

"Please," he repeats. "Jensen. I want you so much. I've wanted this for so long, waited for so long."

It reminds Jensen of the siren, suddenly, the words so similar, only this is better. This is real, this is Jared, and he's giving himself to Jensen.

"Shh," he murmurs. "It's okay. No more waiting, for either of us."

He sits back and retrieves a small flask of scented oil from the drawers next to the bed. For a moment, he holds Jared's gaze, but he doesn't ask Jared if he is sure, if he is ready. Jared looks back at him, and finally Jensen gives him a small nod and uncorks the flask with a small pop. 

He pours some of the oil onto his fingers, making sure they're slick and slippery, and then goes back to kissing Jared while his hand snakes between their bodies, down between Jared's legs. He goes slow, sliding the first finger into Jared carefully. Jared tenses for a second, but the noises he's making against Jensen's mouth are more encouraging than uncomfortable. He moves his finger in and out, feeling Jared relax around him slowly, before he adds a second finger and finally a third.

By then, Jared is panting, rocking down onto Jensen's fingers, his hands curled around Jensen's shoulders and digging into skin.

Jensen himself feels strung too tight, anticipation mingling with need. He curls his fingers inside Jared, watching the way Jared's face goes slack with pleasure, and strokes his free hand down Jared's body, touching hot, sweaty skin.

He pulls his fingers out and reaches for the flask again, getting his palm slick before stroking the oil down his cock. Jared watches him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, chest heaving. His legs fall apart further when Jensen shuffles forward a few more inches.

"Jared," Jensen murmurs, leaning down to brush his lips against Jared's temple. " _Hûn_."

Jared is smiling softly when he pulls back, and he lets Jensen arrange him, pull his legs around Jensen's waist. Jensen positions himself, and then slides in slowly, rocking his hips back and forth, pushing in a little deeper with each thrust.

He watches Jared's face carefully, watches the way Jared screws up his face before the discomfort fades slowly. It takes all of his willpower to take it slow, give Jared time to adjust. He's tight and hot around Jensen, slick with oil, and Jensen thinks nothing in his life has ever felt this amazing, this perfect.

"Okay?" he asks, and presses his mouth to Jared's slack lips.

"Yes," Jared says against his mouth. "Yes. Please."

Jensen pulls back out and pushes back in, unhurried, feels the way Jared clenches around him, the way Jared shudders when his cock drags against the right spot.

Jared's hands on his shoulders tighten their grip, pulling Jensen down to him, and Jensen rests his forehead against Jared's. The new position makes it harder him to move, rocking in and out Jared a bit uncoordinatedly, and Jared's ragged breath is damp and warm against his face. Jensen feels suddenly overwhelmed, because Jared is there with him, and he's alive, and he's Jensen's. 

"Jensen," Jared murmurs, voice thick. 

Jensen lowers his head a bit further, their lips just barely brushing together, his thrusts a little harder, faster. When Jared lets out a whining groan, hot come splattering against Jensen's stomach, Jensen presses their lips together in a kiss. It only takes a handful more thrusts before he comes too, buried deep inside Jared. 

He holds himself up on his arms for a moment, gasping in air and feeling his whole body burn and tingle with pleasure. He pulls out carefully and rolls onto his side next to Jared, arms going around Jared to pull him close.

Jared makes a soft, happy noise and shuffles against him.

"Good?" Jensen asks drowsily, spent and tired.

"Amazing," Jared replies in a whisper. "Jensen, I...thank you."

Jensen snorts softly. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"Not that," Jared mumbles. "Everything. Not giving up, saving my life, taking care of me."

Jensen pulls Jared even tighter and doesn't reply. He doesn't think he needs to. He simply kisses Jared's forehead again and holds him close.

+

**Epilogue**

Jensen watches Jared looking at himself in the mirror silently, smiling. He looks unfamiliar in the silken tunic that's traditional for royal elves. The cloth is pale blue and embroidered along the hem with old, elven runes. There's a row of gleaming, silver buttons down the front, and around Jared's wrists, Jensen can see hints of the thick, silver braces Jared is wearing. He looks almost like an elf.

The thought makes Jensen's smile widen. Unfamiliar as the sight is – because Jared has always opted for simpler, more human clothing – it feels right. Jensen can't wait to see the simple, silver band being placed on Jared's head a few hours from now during the ceremony - the crown of the prince's chosen one. His husband.

The thought makes Jensen feel giddy. He glances out of the open window, to the court where everything is being set up for the festivities. Jensen had overseen most of the preparations, wanting everything to be perfect, until Danneel had put her foot down and shooed him away. The soft noise of chatter, the bustle of last minute details, filters in through the window now, and Jensen smiles. He's waited for this day for weeks, since he took Jared back into his chambers and into his bed, and he can't believe it's finally here. 

Celevon City is abuzz with the excitement of his union, and guests from everywhere have been gathering in the city for the past few days – fairies and elves and humans alike. Last night, they had a lengthy dinner with a selected group of guests – among them Jeff, Danneel, and Misha and Genevieve, who'd held hands and smiled at each other throughout the whole dinner. Everyone had been in high spirits, laughing and happy, and Jensen had never felt more content in his life.

He knows not everyone in Celevon City approved of his and Jared's relationship, knows even his father had had to come to terms with Jensen marrying a human man instead of elven royalty. But looking at Jared now, Jensen feels his heart beating in his chest, love and pride and happiness, and he knows he couldn't have found someone more perfect, more right for him than Jared. He's the only person Jensen would want at his side for the rest of his life.

"I look strange," Jared says, catching his eyes in the mirror.

"Perfect," Jensen counters, and steps up to Jared. He slides his arms around him and kisses his shoulder softly. "Like an elven prince."

"Which I'm not," Jared reminds him. "Anyway, I'm too tall for this."

Jensen turns Jared around by the shoulders and leans up to kiss him briefly. "I really, really like the way you look. And my father is not going to let you marry me if you don't wear this outfit," he reminds him. "It's a tradition."

"A human marrying an elf is probably as far from tradition as you can get," Jared says, tone teasing.

Jensen grins. "Probably," he agrees. "But you're who I chose."

"I'm glad," Jared admits. 

"Good," Jensen says and cups Jared's face. "Because I doubt we'd be allowed to be together if we didn't get married."

Jared flushes and ducks his head. "I'm actually marrying you," he says, sounding both happy and a bit awed. "Me. Human stable boy, marrying an elven prince."

Jensen smiles, and lets his hand slip from Jared's cheek to his neck. "You say that like you're the one who got lucky," he murmurs. 

"Maybe we both did," Jared replies, resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah, maybe we did," Jensen agrees.


End file.
